A known connector 200, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-198121 and shown in FIG. 19, having a frame and a connector main body provided with signal terminals may be disassembled into the frame and the connector main body for repair after the two components are assembled.
The connector 200 includes a connector main body 203 accommodating signal terminals and a frame 201 capable of receiving the connector main body 203.
The frame 201 has a pair of left and right locks 202 formed inside thereof, which are both elastic and deformable. The connector main body 203 has a pair of left and right lock receiving parts 204 formed on the opposite left and right walls thereof. When the connector main body 203 and the frame 201 are assembled in place, the locks 202 and the lock receiving parts 204 are engaged with each other to prevent the connector main body 203 from falling off the frame 201.
To separate the frame 201 and the connector main body 203, an unlocking tool 210 is inserted between the lock 202 and the lock receiving part 204. Then, the lock 202 is elastically deformed, and the lock 202 and the lock receiving part 204 are disengaged. After unlocked, the connector main body 203 is drawn out of the frame 201 to separate the frame 201 and the connector main body 203.
The connector 200 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-198121 requires disengaging the lock 202 and the lock receiving part 204 with the unlocking tool 210 and drawing the connector main body 203 out of the frame 201 in order to separate the frame 201 and the connector main body 203. Thus, disassembling the connector 200 is troublesome. In addition, the left and right locks 202 have to be unlocked simultaneously.